For Some Reason
by Alley-Oop
Summary: For some reason, we had always hated each other, despised each other’s presence, but that night together had been different. It had been great. It had been the first time, and the best time. NaruSasu KyuSasu. Lemon.


**Summary:** For some reason, we had always hated each other, despised each other's presence, but that night together had been different. It had been great. It had been the first time, and the best time. NaruSasu KyuSasu

**Warnings:** NaruSasu, which means yaoi. If you don't like it, then do us all a favor and die. Also, there may be harsh language. I don't know yet. Mature content. Not for the innocent eyes.

**A/N:** If you love pointless NaruSasu and you know it, clap your hands!

(I don't know how to spell Kyuubi, so if I spell it wrong, then I'm sorry.)

I know that your inboxes (for those of you who have me on alert) are probably about to burst, but there's a story that I'd really love to start uploading. However, seeing as it has my second lemon in it, it would make sense to upload the first lemon... well, first. So, here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

For Some Reason

**Author: Alley-Oop

* * *

**

For some reason, we had always hated each other, despised each other's presence, but that night together had been different. It had been great. It had been the first time, and the best time.

* * *

"Naruto, you're killing me," I say huskily, waiting for him to finish teasing my stomach with his surprisingly talented tongue.

"I know." He's also surprisingly smug with his actions- or _my_ actions, seeing as I'm the one that has the killer boner in my shorts… for now.

"Dobe," I grumble, hissing through my teeth as he nips at my tender flesh.

"We'll see who's last," he assures me. I grit my teeth through my smirk. Sounds like the best promise I've heard in years, but Naruto is making the foreplay last too long. I'm ready to move on.

Or I think I am. I've never done this before. Not ever, with a girl or a guy, but I've jacked off enough times to know that this will be great. It has to be. It feels too good now for it to not be even more fantastic as it goes on. I know that I seem over-eager, but Naruto doesn't know how long I've been waiting for this. Not for him specifically, but for _someone_. I had just been alone for too long to figure out how to get that someone, but now I have them- him- and it has to feel great.

Naruto is leaning over me, kissing me, licking me, teasing me, lighting my skin on fire with his kerosene touch.

"You don't really want this, do you, Sasuke?" His voice is suddenly in my ear, falsely accusing.

_You have no idea,_ I think. "Yes."

"Show me. Tell me," he demands. And I do. I was waiting for him to ask. Without really thinking about it, I lift my hips to press my clothed hard-on against him, but I'm surprised to find that he's just about as aroused as I am.

I want to say, "_Looks like I don't need to_," but the only thing that comes out of my mouth is a moan. Naruto moans in response, putting both of his hands on my hips and jerking them up to meet his again. It's the best feeling in the world, and I'm afraid that I'll never be able to give it up.

I wrap my legs around his waist, locking them firmly, and pull him closer. He releases an animalistic growl from the deepest part of his throat. I think I can hear, "God damn it, Sasuke!" whoosh out on his breath, but I'm not sure.

I'm so into the moment that I don't realize that my legs have come undone and Naruto is free until his hands are fumbling with the button on my shorts. Every movement in that region is magnified because I'm so aroused. However, he can't get the button, and I reach to help him. He gently, yet forcefully slaps away my hands, and decides that it's better to just rip the pants.

Were I not so preoccupied at the moment, I would have fucking killed him for doing such a thing, but I can scarcely breathe at the moment, let alone murder someone.

Now I only have one layer of fabric retaining my erection, which disappoints me slightly. But any feeling other than pleasure melts away as Naruto leans up over me again and kisses me full on the lips. I open my mouth up to him willingly- no, submissively, more like- and he takes the invitation without hesitating.

Eventually, his mouth moves away from mine, leaving kisses down my neck instead. However, he stops at the one most sensitive place on my body- even more sensitive than the impressive erection that Naruto has worked out of me. He stops at the cursed seal, hovering there for just a moment before roughly attacking it with his tongue.

My breath leaves me in one swift whoosh before Naruto decides to move on.

But it's my turn, and I'm tired of being denied my rights.

Taking him by surprise, I manage to flip us over. He had been thinking that he would be in control the whole time. Well, he had been very wrong.

I make my movements fast. His shirt is gone, along with his pants, right away. So quickly, in fact, that I can't remember even taking them off. But they're gone, and the only things shielding me from my prize are the very thin boxers that he's wearing. His own erection is just as huge as mine, yet I'm hardly fazed.

I start high and work my way down, suckling here and there on his delectable tan skin that seems to absorb all the light in the room, while mine is so pale that it reflects it. I don't bother with all of this teasing too long. I make it short, but just as good as he had done for me. Except I do something that I know will turn him on- that I know I want to do anyway. Taking his hand into mine, I take his first three fingers and lick them. A shudder races up and down his spine, and my reaction is to have a pleasant tingle also, because it's me making him shudder. It's me that's straddling him, me who gave him that arousal. It was all me, and I take pride in that fact.

"Naruto…" I whisper, my voice both deep and seductive. I give another lick to his fingers, only slowly and more roughly this time.

"Sasuke…" he moans to me. I force the smile from my face.

"Take me, Naruto. Claim me." I'm breathing on his ear now, each word making his body shudder, each breath making his control slip just a little more. "Make me yours," I whisper in his ear, voice deep, masculine, and sexy as hell. I want him to want me. I want him to take me because he desires it so badly that it's unbearable to think of living without it. I pull away from his ear to put his three digits into my mouth all the way. I suck on them, roll my tongue over them, and thrust them in and out of my mouth.

And he finally snaps. I can see it, the way he tries to push me off by pushing his hips up against mine, rubbing our throbbing members against each other. I heave a lengthy moan, all dignity cast aside. There's no turning back now. I know this as he finally succeeds in pushing me off of him, so that he's on top.

There's something about him that startles me, though, something feral. I realize what my teasing has done when I look up to find glowing red eyes looking down at me.

"You asked for this, Sasuke," he growls. I don't know whether to be excited or scared, so I shoot for the earlier. I'm excited. After all, I'm sure that Kyuubi doesn't come out to fuck just anyone. Besides, it's only half Kyuubi. Half of it is still Naruto, if not more. I can tell because there are no claws, no fangs, and no tails. Naruto and Kyuubi are going to share this experience together.

Odd as it may be, I'm still thrilled about this whole thing. Kyuubi himself wouldn't faze me out of wanting this.

The coldness of the floor below me as Naruto (or Kyuubi. I can't tell, but it's just out of habit that I think Naruto) strips away my black boxers is excruciating compared to how hot I'm feeling. I watch Naruto's face as he lifts my left leg to set it on his shoulder, having already stripped himself down to nothing also.

I don't have time to think before Naruto thrusts one of his saliva-slicked fingers inside of me. It hurts, but I've been through worse. It's just uncomfortable. I force myself to lie still and try not to pull away. Not that I could. Naruto has a death grip on the leg that's by his face. There is no escape.

He adds another finger, and I flinch, involuntarily letting out a grunt. Naruto takes my hint and waits a few seconds. Finally, after what feels like a long time, the two fingers start scissoring, and I feel like I might die. It's so painful that I try to dig my fingers into the cold tile beneath me. I hiss through my teeth painfully.

"Sasuke," Naruto says, voice having a slight teasing edge through the rough, thick sound of Kyuubi's accent. "You never told me you were a virgin."

I look at the slight curve of his lips, and wonder if it's Kyuubi being happy to defile a virgin- an Uchiha, no less- or Naruto being happy to be my first.

"You never asked," I grit out, for he's still scissoring me painfully, though I'm more used to it by now. Or I was, before he added the third finger. I think I may be sweating by this point, but I'm not sure. By instinct, I try to move my leg into a more comfortable position, to put it on the floor, but it's held tightly. Before I can protest what I had been so sure about only minutes ago, I feel something pressing at my entrance- something that definitely was _not_ a finger. I try to move away, to crawl from the pain that I know is coming, even though I know it's useless. Naruto hoists by other leg up over his shoulder with his now-free hand, then clamps his hands onto my hips to brace me.

I lay there, helpless, scared, and splayed out before a boy and his demon possessor, wondering if I can manage the pain.

I find out all too soon that I didn't want to find out at all.

My first thought: _I'm being ripped in half!_ It's a terrible cliché, but it's very true. All in one, fluid motion, I'm full to the brim with Naruto, long and hard, and I give a loud, broken cry of pain. I feel like I've been torn in half- ripped like an old, thin piece of paper. My hands look for something to grip, anything, but they just slide over the tiled floor. I try desperately to pull away, but can't. It takes me a few moments to register that there are tears running down my face, and I feel the need to lash out, to be rid of this pain. But I can't. I lay there, praying for it to stop. I close my eyes and flex my hands into fists several times before I'm able to be calm again.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," comes Kyuubi's voice, and suddenly, the pain is gone, and I'm okay. I still feel torn in half, but it's not nearly as bad. I look up just in time to see Naruto slam back into me, causing me to cry out once more. How can people actually enjoy this? I'm pretty sure that I'd rather die than continue this right now.

Naruto is leaning over me, breath hot on my sweating face. "God, Sasuke, you're so tight," he tells me, licking away the tears as he pulls back and pushes in again. Before I can let out another cry, he wraps his long, slim fingers around my erection, and I'm split between pain and pleasure.

The pain isn't quite so intense after a while, and I'm slightly able to relax. A few thrusts later, and I'm starting to feel whole again. My insides aren't tearing, I'm not crying, and everything is feeling better. I'm actually starting to enjoy this.

Yet "better" doesn't even begin to describe what I feel when Naruto finally hits that spot inside of me that's got me seeing stars. I close my eyes to watch the white-hot fireworks exploding behind my eyelids, and, unintentionally, I moan.

I can feel Naruto's grin before I see it, as he hits that spot several more times, each time only making it better than the last. Yes, I can now see why people could like this, and I can also see what could make the straightest of men gay.

Just a few more minutes, and I'm rushing through my climax, screaming all the way in my hoarse voice, releasing almost violently onto both Naruto and myself. I can feel my tight ring of muscles now contracting around the foreign organ inside me, and I also feel it when that organ bursts. I lean my head back onto the tiled floor and moan in a mixture of satisfaction and pleasure.

Naruto doesn't pull out of me until both of our climaxes are finished, and, oddly enough, I find myself missing the full feeling. I'm not sure what to think about the semen running down my legs, and I don't care.

"I'm sorry," Naruto says, anguish in his voice. Why, I have no idea.

"For what?" I ask, looking up at his pained face.

"If I had known you were a-" here he pauses, obviously thinking through his word choices, but I already know what he's going to say, "-virgin, then I wouldn't have done that."

"Do you think I would have let you if I hadn't wanted you to?" I look him in the eye, visibly seeing the pain and awkwardness on his face.

"You tried to get away, but… I couldn't let you." He looks down at his hands, which had just helped to steal my virtue.

"It was Kyuubi. He just freaked me out a little, that's all." I'm trying to convince myself as well as Naruto, and I know that he could tell as much from my tone.

He smiles sadly down at his hands before telling me, "No, Kyuubi wasn't doing anything. He was just watching. I held you there."

"It's okay."

"No! It's not okay. You wanted to stop, and I couldn't. _I _held you there, because I'm selfish and wanted to take you. I wanted to claim you; to make you mine."

"Just like I told you to do," I offer. "Naruto, I wanted it. I just got-" it pains me to say the word that's coming: "-scared. And it hurt. It hurt a lot. But it's not your fault."

"Sasuke-"

"Naruto…"

"Damn it, Sasuke-"

But I'm done trying to explain it to Naruto. Instead, I crawl forward- acutely aware of the ache in my ass, though I ignore it as best as possible- and capture Naruto's lips in my own.

"Naruto," I say, when we finally break away, "it's all right. Don't over-think it. Just know that it's okay."

"You're sure?" he questions, looking into my eyes, as if he might find the answer there.

"Positive."

I'm also positive about a few other things, like how I know that this isn't the last time that my ass will be in extreme pain…


End file.
